At Your Command
by Asabella
Summary: Its that time of the year again. The eggs have been hidden in the Royal Garden of the Fire Palace and Zuko is being dragged to the hunt by no other than Katara herself. This can only mean on thing for Zuko. Pain. A Zutara fluff from Zuko's Point Of View


Happy Easter everyone!

I may not look like it, but I love holidays. Sure I act as if they are a nuisance to me. But that's exactly what it is, an act.

Do you really think I enjoy being in a meeting every waking moment. Farmers fighting among themselves can only get so interesting.

So when a national holiday comes along I welcome the break. It doesn't matter how stupid the holiday is. For an example, with this one people go around and hide eggs. I mean what is that? Who would enjoy doing that?

"Zuko!" A happy feminine voice called from around the corner. Although I couldn't see who it belonged to, I still knew who I was about to be jumped by.

I stopped right before the corner, tensing up as I heard the light steps of a certain waterbender approaching the bend. I was expecting her to tackle me, but she walked around the corner calmly.

She was breath-taking, as always. She wore her long hair down, minus her little hair loopies. She wore very little make-up--a modest amount of eye paint that accent her eyes just right-- making them gleam in the mid-morning light.

She wore a pale blue half shirt with flowing long-sleeves. The shirt just covered her belly button. Her skirt was long as well, covering her ankles in the same pale blue as the shirt. It had two slits on either side that permitted her to bend her legs freely.

She was beautiful, simple as that. A goddess in human form, well, at least that's my opinion.

I cleared my throat awkwardly looking away from her flushed face. She had caught me ogling her, _again._

"You do remember what today is right?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I sighed, knowing where this was going, "What would you do if I said I didn't?" I snuck a peek at her again. She was pouting slightly.

"I would call you a liar!" The smile returned to her features, "The other's are waiting for you." She grabbed my wrist, making my face heat up at the contact, "Sokka's getting impatient." She laughed as she pulled me down the corridor in a hurry.

XxXx

As soon as we arrived Sokka shouted, "THE HUNT IS ON!" Then he promptly tore off into the garden, poor Suki being towed behind him helplessly.

Aang sighed at his friend's antics, "We have paired up into teams of two. Toph and I are a team, so that leaves you two as one." He gestured toward Katara and I vaguely before turning around and darting towards Toph who had already found two eggs.

"Isn't having Toph as a partner cheating?" I contemplated out loud, walking in the opposite direction than the others.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Katara fell in step beside me searching her surroundings as we walked.

I didn't say anything. What was there to say really?

So instead I wandered north, towards the pond. Uncle always seemed to hind at least three eggs there every year. I wonder if he realized the trend.

"I found one!" Katara exclaimed proudly. I turned around and saw her pointing to one that was in a tree. A very high tree, "You have to get it Zuko! It looks so pretty from here!"

I rolled my eyes, it looked like a brown smudged round thing in a tree to me, "You found it, and you get it." I turned towards the pond again.

"But I don't want to rip my new clothes Suki got me!" She whined, "I would otherwise!" Her voice held no hint of backing down.

I sighed, "Let Aang find that one then." I reasoned, looking over at her from over my red clad shoulder.

Katara pouted, jutting her lower lip out, "But I found it!" I swore I saw her eyes tear up as she put her hands on her hips in defiance.

I threw my arms in the air in surrender and stomped over towards the tree she was standing next too. She beamed, despite my frown, "Thank you Zuko!" It was scary, she kind of reminded me of Ty Lee as of now.

I didn't even give her a glance as I shuffled my way up to the first branch. I reached for the next, and in no time I was at the top of the tree, the egg mere feet away.

How my uncle got all the way up here was a mystery to me.

I reached forward, just a couple more inches.

That's when I heard it. The tall-tail sign that I would be tumbling to my death in no more than 10 seconds, a large crack that seemed to echo for miles.

A strangled cry of injustice left my lips as I felt the stupid egg on my finger tips before the branch that was supporting me gave way. I felt the smaller branches bend a path for me as I drop at an alarmingly quickening pace. I felt a larger branch smack me across the back, sending shocks up and down my spine. When I neared impact I closed my eyes tightly.

But, the collision never came. All of a sudden I was engulfed in water, very cold water. My eyes shot open with panic.

Then the water bubble popped and I landed face down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I felt small hands flip me over. I groaned in pain, "Where does it hurt the worst?" I reopened my eyes to find Katara's startling blue ones staring into mine.

"My lower back." I croaked, "But it's nothing you can do anything about." I sat up, both of my knee's cracking with the effort.

Katara didn't seem convinced, "Are you sure?" She reached over and touched my back, making me jump slightly from the unexpected contact.

"Yeah, just help me up."

She shuffled to her feet, then leaned down and grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up as I pushed off the ground, "Is there anything I could do?" She said in a guilty tone, her gaze avoiding mine.

I scoffed, "Yeah, get the egg yourself."

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
